Puff, and the Sister of Scarlet
by Parth Makeo
Summary: Inspired by an image on Danbooru. This is the tale of Flandre Scarlet receiving a new friend to play with. Puff, the Magic Dragon. But will everything be amazing as it seems? Will work on next part if i get enough reviews.


Puff, and the Sister of Scarlet.

Everyone remembers that song. The one about Puff, the magic dragon. We know what happened to him when his friend Jackie Paper grew up. We knew where he went. And he would have been gone for good. But what if our Dragon ended up in Gensokyo? You can say that he meets a certain woman, or girl, that could be his friend for years and years. For this story will begin at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

A bright, sunny day. The wind ever so soothing. Sakuya, head maid, took a trip to the local garden to find flowers for tonight's guests. Remilia wished to have a grand meal with some of her closest friends and family like members. The garden faeries worked very hard to maintain the beauty and color of the mansion yard. Sakuya remembered there was a great bloom of pink tulips in the back. She hastily made her way over, but was stopped by the group of faeries looking at a strange statue. Some said it was a lizard monster. Others think it was made by Patchouli. Sakuya looked closer and could fully see it.  
>The statue was of a dragon, but his body was big enough to fit through the large doors with some minor trouble. His neck was long. His head sporting six hair like trails from the top as a three tailed tiny beard draped from below his jaw. Hid body was large and round. His feet as well. His tail wrapped around his backside. It was short. His backside showed small spines. It indeed was some kind of dragon statue. Suddenly, Sakuya heard her mistress.<br>"Sakuya! I asked you to get the flowers a few minutes ago. Why is everyone standing around that overweight statue?" She carried her pink umbrella to block her from the rays. Remilia's eyes locked on to the dragon statue while the maids made a path. She was lifted by Sakuya to look into it's eyes. She lightly smiled before asked to be put down.  
>"Well, when you are done, come inside." Remilia walked away. Sakuya could not help but look at the statue once more.<br>Inside, Remilia and Patchouli looked through the books to find any information on the statue. It was not till Koakuma came up with a small paper of what appeared to be lyrics. Patchouli looked at it and shook her head.  
>"I guess the name of that thing is called 'Puff the magic dragon." Patchouli examined the lyrics, mainly from the outside world. Remilia rolled her hand to continue. Patchouli cleared her throat and read the lyrics like a poem.<p>

"Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,<br>Little Jackie paper loved that rascal puff,  
>And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. oh<p>

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,<br>Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.<p>

Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail  
>Jackie kept a lookout perched on puffs gigantic tail,<br>Noble kings and princes would bow whenever they came,  
>Pirate ships would lower their flag when puff roared out his name. oh!<p>

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,<br>Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.<p>

A dragon lives forever but not so little boys  
>Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys.<br>One grey night it happened, Jackie paper came no more  
>And puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar.<p>

His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain,  
>Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane.<br>Without his life-long friend, puff could not be brave,  
>So puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. oh!<p>

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,<br>Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee."<p>

Remilia took a deep breath and thought about the lyrics. She grinned "A dragon that is in a bit of despair? Wonder why it's in Gensokyo?" looking over at the tea she did not touch. The statue intrigued her. Patchouli kept the paper safe. Sakuya was just finished putting the decorations up and instructed Remilia about getting Flandre from the basement. It would be a while till the food was ready.  
>Flandre, the vampire who could kill in a second, was happily playing with her toys before Remilia opened the door.<br>"Come Flan. Let's play together till the others come." she had always wanted to let Flandre enjoy a family and friend dinner when she could. Flan bolted up to her elder sister and smiled with joy.  
>"Okay Onee-chan. Let's go to the library! I wanted to read a book."<br>The two walked off to the Library once more, looking for a book to read together. Flan looked and looked but soon found the book that kept the paper safe. Flan picked it up and quickly took it to her sister.  
>"Read this to me. I can't understand it." Of course, Flandre could not read English. But her sister sighed. She took the paper and placed it in the book again.<br>"It's not a story. It's a poem or song. Patchy and I were looking for any clues as to what that dragon was in the garden." Remilia turned to her sister. Flandre tilted her head and flew over to the gardens without her. She scanned the area till she came upon the pink tulips and the statue sitting there. She looked up at it. She smiled at it's face and how funny it looked. She looked around it and examined the dragon with care. Being a child at heart, she began to think of it as her imaginary friend.

"Hello, I'm Flandre! Who are you?" she asked, her smile ever so heart warming. A voice came to her. "Puff."  
>Flandre was a bit spooked. She did not know if it talked or someone was playing games with her. She shrugged it off and soon grew bored of it. She floated away to play with her sister some more.<p>

Later that evening, The Mansion residents, Reimu, Marisa, Alice, Rinnosuke, and just because she followed them... Cirno, all sat down and started to eat. Remilia soon remembered and pointed her empty fork to Rinnosuke.  
>"Say shopkeeper, Patchouli found this weird song the other day. I was hoping you know what this is." she ordered Sakuya to hand Rinnosuke the paper. He looked at the first line and already was smiling and giggling with joy.<br>"This is indeed a song. Based on a poem from the outside world. I think I still have a record in my shop if you wish to use it." Rinnosuke was delighted by the song. Remilia simply grinned.  
>"Of course, I would be glad to take it." she teased and twisted his words. Of course, no one brings things back to the shop after borrowing. Flandre quietly escaped her seat to talk to Rinnosuke.<br>"Rinnosuke-san? Can I listen to that song at your shop?" she looked at him the way a child does when he or she wanted something bad. Puppy Eyes. Rinnosuke had to cut dinner short to comply to her wish. Once there, he played the record. Flandre lightly swaying side to side with the song. The lyrics were clear. Rinnosuke smiled as well, seeing how Flan would react to it.  
>"The song is so cool. But I wish I could be puff's friend." Flandre batted her wings in a bit of joy. It made her smile. Rinnosuke then remembered about the statue. He thought of a somewhat harmless way to make her a friend.<br>"Say Flandre. If you sing that song on your own to the statue in the garden. Maybe Puff will come." Flandre glowed bright and hugged Rinnosuke before darting home. Taking the record with her easily.  
>"I never get paid..."<p>

Flandre landed home and rushed passed everyone to the garden. She left the record on the stone table and sat cross legged in front of the statue. She started to hum the melody to get her rhythm, then tilted left and right like a metronome and began...

'Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,<br>Little Jackie paper loved that rascal puff,  
>And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. oh<p>

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,<br>Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.<p>

Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail  
>Jackie kept a lookout perched on puffs gigantic tail,<br>Noble kings and princes would bow whenever they came,  
>Pirate ships would lower their flag when puff roared out his name. oh!<p>

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,<br>Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.<p>

A dragon lives forever but not so little boys  
>Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys.<br>One grey night it happened, Jackie paper came no more  
>And puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar.<p>

His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain,  
>Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane.<br>Without his life-long friend, puff could not be brave,  
>So puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. oh!<p>

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,<br>Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
>And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.'<p>

Her words echoed through the garden. It was as if it was true magic. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sang the second verse but she kept a smile. She believe that she could be his friend for real. Little did she know, the song worked all too well. The grey statue changed colors fast. He had his green tone back. His eyes returned as blue as the sky. He stretched his long neck and tail while growling a yawn. Flandre was startled and crawled back. She did not know what was happening. The dragon soon stood on his legs. He touched the spot around the base of his neck to create a green bow tie. He picked one of the pink Tulips and presented it to Flandre.  
>"It's nice to meet you Flandre. I'm Puff. Do you want to be my friend?" the song worked better than expected! Puff was moving and alive as you or me. Flandre took the flower and looked up at the smiling dragon. She grew her own smile and lunged onto his body with a great hug.<br>"Yes! I will be your friend, Puff Puff!" she snuggled against his stomach. Puff laughing in joy. The two danced around in joy, the maids watching them as if they had no idea what was going on. Sakuya learned about the commotion and came to see what was happening. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed the dragon was alive and having a celebration with Flandre. Puff noticed the maid and stopped. Flandre smiled "Don't worry Puff, that's Sakuya. She is a nice maid." as she held his hand. Puff smiled too, handing Sakuya another flower.  
>"Hi Sakuya, my name is Puff. Do you want to be my friend too?" he tilted his head to the maid, Sakuya accepting it with some concern. Flandre dragged Sakuya and Puff to continue a small dance in the garden. It was a grand celebration with the fairy maids making their own rhythm with their hands.<p>

Remilia however..Did not like what she saw. But it would prove to be fun for the time.


End file.
